A Worthy Soul
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Coach needs Scott's and his friends help after his daughter go's missing.
After Season 3 Part 2

Derek and Stiles were enjoying Christmas together they gave each other promise rings promising they would always love each other. Eithan and Danny did the same. Melissa McCall did the same for Sheriff Stlinski but John had something way more special in her living room he got down on one knee.

Sheriff Stilinski: Melissa McCall will you marry me

Melissa McCall: Yes(Said happily)

They kissed

Sheriff Stilinski: Agent McCall just cause me and Melissa are marring doesn't mean I'm kicking you out of Scott's life

Agent McCall: I know I decided to live here and so me and Scott can visit each other any time we want

Meanwhile Stiles and Scott were hugging each other and excited about being brothers for real,Scott and Kira kissed. Melissa and the sheriff decided the wedding was going to be on the Friday of the third week.

After a few days it was time to go back to school and a new semester brings new things like Isaac dating Catlyn, the news twins the lesbian Kida and the straight one Donna who's girlfriend Jane and boyfriend Roger were killed a couple of days ago and who also had a big concert coming up. But sometimes the new things new semesters bring isn't always good. Meanwhile in Coach's office he was crying his eyes out.

Scott: Coach it's time for practice-

Scott: Coach what's wrong

Coach: You remember my daughter Meg(Holding a picture of a teenage girl with long blood red hair, purple eyes, and wearing a gold dress)

Scott: Yes

Coach: She's been missing since Christmas break

Coach: Listen

Coach wiped his tears.

Coach: I know you and your friends are not normal. I know there's something supernatural with you, your friends, and this town. And I need you to use that to find my daughter please.

In front of Scott's dad's house

Scott: You guys search for any clue you can to help find Meg I'll help soon.(Talking too Danny on the phone)

He hung up

Eddie: Scott(Walked up to him)

Scott: Eddie you scared me, can I help you with something?

Eddie: Yes

Eddie shot Scott in the right shoulder making him fall in pain on the ground in front of the door. Eddie took off. Agent McCall opened the door.

Agent McCall; Scott oh my god(Said worriedly)(Put his hand on his wound)

He dragged Scott in and shut the door and called 911.

Agent McCall: This is Agent McCall I need an ambulance for my son immedtaly(Said worriedly)

He hung up then crouched by his son.

Scott: Dad(Said in pain)

Agent McCall: Scott hang on(Said worriedly)(Rubbed his cheek)

Scott died

Agent McCall: No no(Said worriedly)

He cried as he held his son close.

Meanwhile in the woods by the school

Isaac and Catlyn saw a necklace hanging from a tree.

Catlyn: That's Meg's necklace(Took it off the tree)

Meanwhile by a coyote den

Kira, Malia, and Lydia walked into the den and saw Meg's unconscious body lying on the ground full of scratches and bites.

Lydia: Malia are those coyote marks(They ran too her)

Malia: No there not

Eddie: Malia's right, there my marks

Eddie turned into a werecheeta and had the girls trapped. Peter threw Eddie against a rock. Before Eddie could get up Peter seized him by the neck and smashed his head against the rock 4 times making his brains spill out onto the ground. Peter ran in the cave, picked Meg up into his arms and walked out.

Danny: There you guys are Deaton just called he needs some of us too go to the hospital and some of us too go to the animal clinic. Catlyn and Isaac are already at the hospital.(Came running)

Kira: Why the hospital?

Peter: And why the animal clinic?

Danny: Besides Deaton needing to look at Meg and not just cause he knows what she is. Something happened too Stiles and Scott is dead. But Deaton said he found a way to save Scott.

Lydia: We'll go to the hospital(Talking about her, Kira, and Malia)

Danny: And I'll go to the clinic with Peter

At the clinic

As Peter and Danny walked in they heard someone chanting " The sun, the moon, the truth". They saw Stiles howl then turn back too normal.

Eithan: Whoa easy(Caught Stiles as he fell off the table and helped him stand)

Peter: What happened to him? Who bite him?(Laided Meg on the table)

Chris Argent: No one, Eddie injected Scott's blood into him(Walked in with the Bestiary)

Deaton: This is Meg's(Holding her medallion showing them)

Chris Argent: Which makes her a goddess(Showed them the page on goddesses)

Chris Argent: And it saids her medallion has the power too not only save someone but too make them immortal making them impossible too ever die again but only if they have a worthy enough soul. If they don't there'll stay dead or if there alive the medallion will take their life away turning them too bone dust. It also saids this necklace protects goddesses if there wearing their necklace if not there defenseless and their powers are gone.

Stiles: So if we put the necklace back on her will she be back too normal? Will she be healed?

Deaton: Maybe, let's try

He put the necklance on her, there was a gold glow healing her wounds.

Meg: Breathed(Opened her eyes)

Eithan: You're okay now(Helped her sit up)

Meg: My necklace, thank you(Saw that her necklace was on her)

Chris Argent: Your welcome, Meg we need your help saving a worthy soul

Meg: Who is it?

Deaton: Scott McCall

Meg's necklace glowed gold.

Meg: Scott McCall the True Alpha, yes I can save him.

Stiles: What would happen if the person wasn't worthy?

Meg: My necklace tells me exactly who people are and if there worthy or not. So I knew who Scott McCall was a long time ago. And I'll show you what happens if someone's not worthy.

Meg looked at Eithan then her hair turned into blue fire-It went back to normal.

Meg: You lost a brother, Aidan, I'm so sorry for you're lost. But your brother is not worthy unlike you. You come a longer way then your brother and have less murderous tendencies.

The hospital Scott's room

Everyone walked in where Melissa, the sheriff, Agent McCall, Isaac, Catlyn, Kira, Malia, and Lydia were crying.

Deaton: Melissa we brought someone who can save Scott

Agent McCall: What are you talking about?

Melissa: Raphael I need you to start believing in the supernatural

Agent McCall: What

Meg put the necklace on Scott, it glowed gold and healed him.

Scott: Gasped(Sat up)

Melissa: Oh honey(Said relivly)(Her and Agent McCall hugged him tight and kissed him on the forehead)

Sheriff Stilinski: Scott you okay?(Hugged him)

Scott: Yeah(Breathed)

Everyone hugged him.

The school the next day

Isaac: Coach can you help me with something

Coach: Lahey what is it(Walked into the locker room)

He saw everyone there including his daughter.

Meg: Dad(Crying happily)

Coach: Oh Megara(Said relivly)(She ran into his arms)(Held her close)

He kissed her on the forehead.

Coach: Thank you all so much, Scott you and your friends all get A's in my classes all week.

Everyone cheered

Coach: But that doesn't mean you're going to turn into lazy baboons! Get out there and show me what you got!

They all ran out to the La Cross field.

Coach: Honey are you sure your ready to get back to the roteen of being equipment manager and coach's helper?(Rubbed her cheek)

Meg: Daddy I'm fine really

Coach: Okay

Coach: Come on(Put his arm around her as they walked out)

The La Cross field

Stiles made everyone single goal.

Coach: Stilinski what the hell was that! What are you doing!(Yelled)

Stiles: Not sucking

Coach: Well you know what!(Yelled)

Coach: You succeed buddy! Who are you and what have you done with Stilinsi! Don't answer that, I like you better, way better(Said happily)

Coach: Get out there champ(Pushed him hard back into the field)

The school(Night)

Kida and Donna walked on stage with their beautiful brown hair, Kida in a blue tank top and skirt Donna in a yellow dress. Donna played her drums and Kida played her electric guitar. They sang " Get Me Outta Here-by Esmee Denters". When they were done everyone cheered. 3 weeks later Melissa McCall and Sheriff John Stilinski were married six months later they had a daughter named Mary.


End file.
